1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to input devices, and particularly to a touch input device and an electronic device using the input touch device.
2. Description of Related Art
Touch input devices, such as touch pads are a common feature of laptop computers. Two clicking buttons equivalent to a left and a right buttons on a standard mouse are commonly positioned in the front sides or back sides of the touch pad, and occupy space.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.